Don't Be Sick Again Please
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: [21/01/2017 Lotte fanmeet] Moment indah di saat seorang kekasih manis yang mengurus bayi besarnya ah maksudku kekasih besar/? nya, Kim jong hoon seorang pria imut yang dengan telaten merawat Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit, bagaimana ceritanya, silahkan saja di baca *summary macam apa ini xD KYUSUNG Fanfict, Review after read please!


Title : Dont be sick again please~

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Heechul and other

Genre : Romance *maybe

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?)  
NOT LIKE DONT READ!

.

DON'T BE GHOSTIE PLEASE!

.

Gumpalan putih yang berjatuhan di atas tanah membuat suhu di negara ini turun drastis, tapi hal itu tak membuat para lelaki ini malas-malasan berdiam di rumah, bergumul dengan selimut sambil menikmati coklat panas, ah pasti kebanyakan orang akan melakukan itu, tapi tidak untuk mereka, ya mereka adalah orang yang bercukupan materi tapi professionalitas berkerja adalah hal utama bagi mereka, toh mereka juga ingin bertemu dengan peri biru nya yang sudah setia menemani mereka selama belasan tahun, jadi apapun akan mereka lakukan agar peri biru nya atau bisa di sebut juga sebagai ELF (nya mereka) merasa bahagia.

"Huh dingin sekali~" sang leader yang baru saja duduk di kursi penumpang, menggosok-gosokan tangannya agar merasa sedikit hangat.

"Oh kenapa kau masih di luar? Cepat masuk kedalam mobil, udara di luar sangat dingin" gurat kecemasan sang leader yang selalu Ia tunjukan kepada para dongsaeng nya tercinta.  
Ia hanya merasa aneh saja~ bukannya bergegas masuk tapi Yesung malah terus mematung di luar seraya memandangi jalan.

Tak lama Yesung pun tersandar mulai memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Wae?" Tanya khawatir sang leader atau Leeteuk melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat cemas.

"Pasti karna Kyuhyun kan?" Bak bensin yang di sulut api, Heechul yang ada di kursi depan langsung menyambar.

Yesung hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya seraya mengigit bibir tipisnya.

"Tak apa-apa bercerita saja" mengusap bahu Yesung dengan lembut, Leeteuk memang mengerti jika Yesung memang sulit untuk terbuka dengan orang lain.

"Ne benar~ ini tetang Kyuhyun" Yesung berkata pelan dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk memang tak mengerti apa yang Yesung maksud.

"Ia ada konser di jepang dan Ia memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke korea untuk menghadiri lotte fanmeet ini hyung~ dan yang jadi masalah adalah Ia sedang sakit, aku takut Ia akan kenapa-kenapa"

"Oh jinjja? Ia tak pernah berkata jika dirinya sedang sakit kepada diriku?" Kaget? tentu saja~ bagaimana bisa Leeteuk tak tau jika ada salah satu dongsaeng nya sakit tapi masih memaksakan diri untuk berkerja.

"Ne~ Ia memaksakan menghadiri acara itu untuk bertemu dengan…"

"Mu~ Sungie baby tercintanya, lama tak bertemu pasti Kyuhyun merindukan mu" potong cepat Heechul yang mendapatkan respon pout-an bibir sebal dari Yesung, bibir Heechul memang pedas, seperti hal nya cabai *eh inilah salah satu sifat buruknya, selalu bercanda dalam kondisi apapun.

"Kkk~ mianhae Yesung-ah, aku hanya bercanda~ kenapa kau begitu serius kepadaku" tertawa, Heechul berusaha agar membuat Yesung tak menekuk wajahnya lagi, toh Ia memang benar hanya bercanda.

"Sudahlah jangan membuat keributan lagi" ya siapa lagi yang akan menjadi penengah dongsaeng yang kadang bersifat nakal ini kalau bukan hyung tertua alias Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja Yesung-ah, Kyuhyun adalah namja kuat~ Aku yakin Ia tak akan apa-apa" dan pada akhirnya kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul mampu membuat lengkungan kecil di bibir Yesung, sedikit lega mungkin.

.

.

.  
_make up room_

"Baby~" Yesung terhenyak mendengar suara baritone yang sangat Ia kenal menusuk kedalam pendengaranya.  
Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian rapih seperti sudah siap untuk tampil di atas panggung hari ini.

"Yak Kyu kau mengangetkan ku, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di belakang ku seperti hantu saja" mempoutkan bibir sebal.

"Bukankah Ia memang evil" Heechul yang sekilas berjalan di depan mereka berdua kembali berceletuk ria membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melempar mic yang Ia pegang kepada hyung nya yang bermulut pedas itu, untung Ia masih punya etika.

"Tapi..… Benarkah kau akan melanjutkan nya? Kau sedang sakit Kyu~ aku khawatir" Mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ntah mengapa Yesung merasakan kekhawatiran yang semakin lama semakin besar menggumpal di dalam hatinya, apalagi saat Ia melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun, Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat evil kesayangannya ini memaksakan diri untuk tetap berkerja dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini.

"Aku sungguh tak apa-apa baby~ apalagi selama ada kau di sampingku, aku akan merasa tetap baik-baik saja" bergelayut manja di pundak Yesung, Kyuhyun tak perduli jika akan ada yang melihatnya, Ia sakit dan merasa badannya sedikit lemah, membuatnya ingin bermanjaan dengan baby manisnya.

Yesung kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dan dengan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Mini stage yang tetap terlihat mewah dan indah walaupun berukuran kecil.  
Para peri biru yang sudah menghiasi bangku penonton dengan lighstick sapphire blue nya.

Para member SuperJunior yang kini bisa di hitung jari karna sebagian besar member yang lain masih menjalan kan wajib militernya, mulai memasuki stage dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh para ELF nya, walaupun SJ sedang hiatus lama sekarang tapi itu tak membuat para ELF mengurangi antusiasnya kepada SuperJunior, dan para member sangat berterimakasih kepada peri birunya/ELF yang masih setia kepada mereka walaupun banyak group baru yang lebih muda bermunculan.

Mulai menduduki bangkunya masing-masing, Acara Fanmeet yang berjalan sesuai rencana.  
Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara karna memang tenggorokannya sakit, dan Ia pun tak terlalu banyak bergerak karna badannya merasa sedikit lemah, jadwal yang sangat padat akhir-akhir ini tentunya saja dapat membuat tubuhnya merasa sakit karna memang Ia hanya manusia biasa bukan seorang robot.

Tapi Ia cukup beruntung karna mempunyai para hyung yang care kepadanya dan Yesungienya yang selalu menemani di sisinya saat Ia sakit.

"Gomawo untuk 83Line hyung yang sudah mau merawatku~ dan untuk Yesungie juga karna selalu ada si sampingku saat aku sakit" Sedikit berbicara, Kyuhyun ingin menyampaikan rasa sangat berterimakasihnya di atas stage dan di sambut senyum hangat para hyungnya, walaupun Heechul memang senang sekali berkata pedas tapi jika soal keperdulian jangan di ragukan lagi.

Music kembali mengalun indah, para member bernyanyi riang dengan saling merangkul bahu, Kyuhyun mencolek punggung Yesung yang sedari tadi memang ada di sampingnya.  
Memberi isyarat kepada Yesung agar menyanyikan part miliknya, karna kondisi tenggorokan nya yang tak cukup baik untuk bernyanyi.  
Merasa ada yang mencoleknya Yesung pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya, tak lama Ia menunjuk 83Line bermaksud memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika part nya telah di nyanyikan 83Line dengan acting yang cukup berlebihan, membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya.  
Yesung terus tertawa membuat mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam dan terlihat sangat lucu, seraya terus memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, bagaimanapun juga Ia harus bisa memanfaatkan moment, kapan lagi Ia bisa memeluk Kyuhyun dengan bebas tanpa di curigai banyak orang, haha asal kalian tau saja~ memeluk bergelayut manja, meraba pipi Kyuhyun dan menyentuh philtrum Kyuhyun adalah suatu hal yang Yesung sangat favorite kan~ Ia sangat senang melakukan hal itu.

Suasana panggung kembali sedikit tenang saat para member telah selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan kembali duduk di kursi untuk sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan para ELF nya.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan tenang duduk di kursinya kembali dan Yesung yang tetap ada di samping nya.  
Yesung dengan tiba-tiba mendekat kearah Kyuhyun merangkul dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, tak lupa Ia kembali mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman hingga kembali memejamkan matanya, Ia sangat bersyukur karna mempunyai Yesung yang ada untuk dirinya saat senang ataupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit, Kyuhyun merasa jika Yesung bagaikan seorang malaikat yang tuhan kirim untuk menjaganya.

.

.

.

Berganti pakaian, adalah hal yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang, acara yang telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu, Ia berniat mengganti jas nya dengan jaket tebal, agar Ia tak merasa terlalu dingin saat keluar nanti.  
Ah ternyata Ia tak sendiri di ruangan ini, ternyata kekasih manisnya setia menenaminya kemanapun Ia pergi bahkan saat Ia ingin berganti pakaian sekalipun.  
"Kau sakit, jadi aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi" Seperti itulah petuah/? yang Kyuhyun ingat saat kekasih manisnya ucapkan kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu.  
Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya di huni 2 orang ini sampai akhir nya "Kyu apakah benar kau merasa tegang saat dekat dengan sungmin?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis Yesung.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai Yesung dengan gemas "Kau kekanakan baby~"

"Ah wae? Orang-orang berkata seperti itu~ jadi aku hanya ingin tau saja"  
Kyuhyun tau jika sudah seperti itu artinya Yesung sedang merajuk, sebal, atau mungkin cemburu? Ah sepertinya semuanya benar.

"Aku tidak tegang baby~ hanya malas bergerak saja, itu karna aku sedang sakit, bukankah semua itu sudah jelas?"

"Ne arraseo~ tapi kenapa orang-orang terus berkata jika kau ada rasa kepadanya… aish menyebalkan" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya dengan bibir tipisnya yang ia kerucutkan dengan imut.

"Dengarkan aku…" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah tirus Yesung dengan kedua tangan besarnya, menatap Yesung dengan penuh keseriusan yang terpancar dari matanya.  
"Rasaku hanya kepadamu~ tak ada yang lain~ Tolong hanya percaya kepadaku saja jangan percaya kepada orang lain, Arra?" Berkata lembut, Yesung mengangguk perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun lantas memeluknya "Gomawo~ ujarnya pelan.

"Mianhae Kyu~"

"Untuk?"

"Karna aku bersikap bodoh saat kau sakit"

"Ah aku fikir itu tak masalah~ aku malah senang saat kau cemburu padaku, karna itu artinya kau masih tetap menyangiku, jika kau tak cemburu baru aku akan marah"

Yesung tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun~ ada benar nya juga.

"Lalu kau akan pulang kemana sekarang?"

"Mungkin ke dorm"

"Ke dorm sendirian? Aku ikut"

"Yak tak boleh~ nanti kau di marahi eomma mu"

"Yak kau fikir aku anak kecil apa, aku tak akan di marahi" mendelik kesal dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Tapi tetap saja umma mu suka mencarimu jika kau tak pulang kerumah"

Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Ia merasa sebal saat Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan nya seperti anak kecil, sama seperti eommanya, aish aigoo.

"Kkk~ baiklah baiklah… kau boleh ikut ke dorm asal meminta ijin dulu pada eomma mu~ ne?" Kyuhyun terkekeh seraya mencubit pipi gembil Yesung dengan gemas, perilaku kekasih manis nya memang seperti anak kecil, gemas sekali.

.

.

.

Dorm besar SuperJunior yang kini kehilangan penghuninya, terlihat sepi karna hanya tertinggal beberapa member saja yang menghuninya, salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun member yang masih bertahan di dorm ini.

Dengan lemas Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ntah Ia merasa jika kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk sekarang, mungkin karna suhu udara di luar sangat dingin tadi, mempengaruhi kesehatannya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Uhuk… huek…" Yesung yang berniat mengambil air minum terkaget melihat Kyuhyun seperti memutahkan sesuatu, bergegas Ia menghampirinya.

"Gwenchana Kyu?" Khawatirnya mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Gwenchana baby" ujar Kyuhyun lemas.

"Anieo~ kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja" Yesung kembali ingin berajak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membersihkannya"

"Tidak boleh~ itu jijik, nanti aku saja yang akan membersihkan nya" ya nanti karna Kyuhyun merasa jika tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tak jijik" melepas genggaman Kyuhyun, Yesung beranjak untuk mengambil lap pel.  
Ya hanya cairan putih bening saja, untuk apa Ia jijik, mungkin itu karna Kyuhyun tak makan apa-apa sedari tadi, dan hanya meminum air putih saja.

Dengan telaten Yesung melap lantai itu hingga bersih, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang terkulai lemah di atas sofa menyunggingkan senyumannya, mungkin memang benar Yesung adalah malaikat penjaganya, Ia sangat bersyukur, bersyukur sekali.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit bantuan Yesung memapah tubuh Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menidurkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya, tadi kekasih manisnya berkata kepadanya agar Ia harus beristirahat sekarang juga jadi ya Ia menurut saja, toh lagipula tubuh nya memang sudah mulai terasa sangat lemas sekarang.

Menaikan selimbut tebal sampai kedada Kyuhyun "Tidurlah" ujar Yesung lembut dan Kyuhyun dengan patuh menuruti nya dengan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat"

Tak lama Yesung pun seperti mencari sesuatu di laci meja Kyuhyun, ntahlah apa yang sedang Ia cari "Yeah ketemu" berujar senang saat Ia telah menemukan benda yang Ia cari.

Ia pun segera menempelkan benda itu di jidat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang merasa ada hal yang aneh pun membuka matanya kembali "Apa ini chagi?"

"Itu plaster penurun panas tubuh Kyunie"

"Mwo? Kya seperti anak kecil saja" Kyuhyun hendak ingin melepasnya kembali namun tangan mungil Yesung berhasil mencegahnya.

"Gwenchana~ lagipula jika minum obat pasti kau tak mau, dasar bayi besar" lagi-lagi Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali terkekeh pelan saat melihat aksi Yesung.

"Baiklah mommy kau galak sekali padaku~ aku kan sedang sakit" rengek manja Kyuhyun yang di buat-buat, Yesung kembali tersenyum dan mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun kembali "Tidur lagi" ujarnya pelan.

Suasana kembali hening dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat nyaman menerima belaian lembut Yesung di rambutnya.

"Please don't be sick again Kyuhyunie" Gumam Yesung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas~ sebuah penutup yang manis, Yesungpun mulai membaringkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang dekat Kyuhyun, dengan matanya yang semakin lama semakin berat hingga akhirnya tertutup juga, cukup lelah juga mengurus bayi besar ini seharian, kkk.

.

.

.

_THE END_

Gimana? Monoton? Biasa saja kan ceritanya? Apalagi klw alur nya cepat~ itu udh jd langganan cerita ff ku xD wkwk aku emg lg mood bikin ff OneShoot sih sekarang jd ya terpaksa aku cepetin alur nya biar singkat, kan oneshoot namanya jg xD *plakk

Nah katanya ff kyusung mulai langka, tp qo saya liat yg RnR makin menurun yah~ yosh jika mau ff kyusung ttp ada tolong support author nya yah~  
Tolong tinggalkan jejak saat sesudah membaca, orang yang baik/mengerti pasti gak di suruh/paksa juga akan melakukan nya ;D

_ThankYou_


End file.
